Inesperado
by Liber Logaeth
Summary: Tradução do conto escrito por UnholyWater. Uma divertida visão de como funciona a amizade entre Tomo e Kagura.


**INESPERADO  
(Unforeseen)**

_Conto originalmente escrito em língua inglesa pelo autor identificado pelo PenName **UnholyWater**. Aviso original do autor: escrito para a comunidade do diário de atualização permanente **31 days**; o tema é melhor que seja imprevisível._

A qualquer hora que o grupo de seis garotas encontra uma chance para se juntar, é quando Tomo se reúne com Kagura e as coisas justamente podem ficar interessantes. Segurança não é uma garantia, mas o final da chatice é um fato. Pelo menos, isso é como duas delas enxergam as coisas.

As outras gradualmente aprenderam a viver com isso. Tornou-se um fato francamente natural que essas duas hiper garotas juntas podem justamente se alimentar uma da faísca da outra e queimar como uma labareda. A qualquer lugar que elas iam, Tomo e a Kagura gastavam as próprias energias para criar uma confusão, exagerar, realizar grandes cenas melodramáticas, ser a dor dos amigos delas e estranhos inesperados, pois elas compartilhavam o 'trato' de serem altamente passionais e incansáveis. O resto das garotas tentará com freqüência restaurar a ordem e conversar racionalmente, ainda sabendo que tentar apagar o entusiasmo delas é uma causa perdida.

Porque uma vez que Tomo e Kagura estivessem acesas, elas se recusavam a ser paradas – elas esmagarão qualquer resistência no caminho delas e encorajarão uma a outra a alcançar novas alturas e testar novos limites. Harmoniosamente caóticas, capazes de entreter a si mesmas com tudo que elas fazem em par e conseguir comunicar-se uma com a outra, mesmo sem se falar. Desde, que há algum tempo, Tomo tomou como verdadeiro que uma vez ela e Kagura cruzam os caminhos, então o palco está pronto, o carnaval começa e o resto deveria cercar mais a elas mesmas para o percurso.

Tomo acha que todas essas explosões estimadas de energia e competição feroz que vinham no pacote com Kagura são simplesmente impressionantes. Ela pode totalmente ter uma conexão à visão de mundo positiva e à honestidade da nadadora. A fera também achou que ela não presta muita atenção para Kagura tanto assim, porque toda vez que as duas encontram falha, elas rapidamente retrocedem e movem-se para outro desafio, porque elas são justamente indiferentes daquele jeito. E ela nota que a diversão entre elas é impossível parar porque toda hora que uma acaba irritando a outra um pouco – o que elas fazem freqüentemente – ambas quase instantaneamente têm as coisas resolvidas e tudo é esquecido.

Tomo ama arrumar novos inícios e levantar o ânimo das coisas. Então, ela sempre desafia a colega Estúpida dela para qualquer coisa imaginável – e Kagura de uma só vez pula para dentro, como o esperado, já que ela realmente aprecia competir não importa para que diabos seja.

Mas há vezes que as reações de Kagura são totalmente inesperadas mesmo para a sempre previsível Tomo. Vezes que a Tomo realmente levará as coisas longe demais, esquecerá os freios e somente continuará a meter pilha. Então Kagura se distanciará irritada em vez de seguir adiante; ela evidenciará o próprio alvo da dor ou tentará consertar o dano que elas causaram e gritará que Tomo foi da diversão para a chateação e da chateação para a fúria. Então Tomo dará um passo para trás, inclinará a cabeça dela para um lado e imaginará por que Kagura ficou tão aborrecida de repente. Ela sabe bem que juntas elas são uma grande causa de acidentes, mas esse fato usualmente arranca uma boa gargalhada delas.

De qualquer forma, Tomo, como é bem conhecido, realmente gosta de levar as pessoas à loucura daquele jeito; então ela segue em frente e em frente, tomando partido a toda hora que ela encontre uma boa oportunidade para testar os limites da atleta. E um dia ela e Kagura, como tantas vezes, causam problemas para as outras garotas. Mas, então, Kagura se dá por conta do que elas fizeram, acredita que ela saiu da linha dessa vez – ela se sente culpada e sinceramente se desculpa às colegas de aula dela, tomando total responsabilidade pelo dano. Exatamente neste momento, Tomo encontra outra boa chance para azucrinar a Kagura e ri sem pudor dela, emitindo comentários que são muito duros, muito indecentes, demais de verdade.

E na frente dos olhos dela, Kagura faz algo que Tomo jamais, jamais poderia predizer: é a sempre animada, risonha nadadora, a parceira dela nas travessuras e agora ela parece dolorida, com uma perda. E isso não é uma piada – pois a Kagura está contendo lágrimas. Tomo então se perde enquanto Kagura silenciosamente se volta para a fonte da agonia dela. O que aconteceu com ela? Não se supunha que Kagura reagisse dessa maneira. O que fez a _ela_ chorar?mitindo comentura e ri sem pudor dela, outra boa chance para no.ssa vez - ele das - elas Mas por que – ela não pretendia ser nociva. Ela estava apenas provocando, no que é apenas diversão, e ambas gostam de diversão!

Por que Kagura está de bom grado tomando toda a culpa, sem nem mesmo menciona-la? Tomo se sente culpada, o que é também novo e quase desconhecido – pois ela dificilmente tinha se sentido assim em todos esses anos de travessuras dela com a Yomi. O que apenas a confunde ainda mais, então ela grita a confusão dela e a objeção de fazer Kagura tomar tal postura, faz com que a insulte, qualquer coisa – mas a tagarelice de Tomo é simplesmente ignorada neste instante.

As outras são graciosamente calorosas, apoiadoras e conseguem fazer Kagura de novo cheia de lágrimas, mas sorrindo em gratidão. Então ao menos a atleta é rejuvenescida, e Tomo está contente.

Tomo permanece aqui, observando-a cuidadosamente trabalhar com as outras sobre as barras derrubadas. Ela certamente não estava esperando tal atitude de Kagura. Ou que a tensão de outra pessoa pudesse ter um efeito desse modo sobre ela. É estranho, realmente, mas ela não se importa.

Então aparentemente Kagura é mais do que ela mostra. Tomo sente que isso não complica, mas enriquece as coisas. Porque é outro aspecto a mais que faz Kagura sempre renovada, tudo novo, nunca chato – e isso é o que ela gosta daquela garota.

Então, Tomo decide que ela agora quer a Kagura enlouquecida, inflamável e sem seriedade de volta, e então ela mete pilha de novo.

* * *

_**Capítulo traduzido em 17/11/2006.**_

**_Comentários do autor: Caso não seja óbvio, o evento 'drástico' descrito aqui é um evento canônico no manga/anime._**

**_Nota do tradutor: o referido evento canônico é quando as meninas estão montando a barraca em um dos festivais esportivos da escola._**


End file.
